


Некоторые воспоминания становятся песнями

by BluePumpkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doctor tries to remember Clara, Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, F/M, whouffaldi, Стекло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePumpkin/pseuds/BluePumpkin
Summary: Доктор пытается вспомнить загадочную Клару и не хочет регенерировать.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 4





	Некоторые воспоминания становятся песнями

**Author's Note:**

> Сорри (нет).

— Жалко. Никаких звёзд. Я надеялся, будут звёзды.

Он лежал посреди пепелища в мертвом лесу на огромном космическом корабле и думал о том, что в этот раз может не регенерировать. 

Доктор не боялся смерти. Доктор боялся умереть один.

Он чувствовал, как чьи-то руки поднимают его и на задворках угасающего сознания он чувствовал только выжигающую боль где-то в области почек. Всегда почки! Или это легкие? Может, поэтому так больно дышать? Можно ли дышать почками?

Он очнулся в ТАРДИС, один. Машина времени издала грустный шум в его голове. Похожий был только тогда, когда Клара…

Клара.

Имя непривычно повторялось в его голове. Клара, Клара, Клара, Клара. Он всё ещё не помнил её улыбку и даже догадаться не мог, как она выглядит. Всё, что осталось в его памяти, и что он так бережно хранил – это некоторые её слова и какая-то грустная, очень грустная мелодия, которую он иногда наигрывал на своей гитаре, коротая часы возле Хранилища. Он даже не помнил её голос, и каждая попытка выудить хоть что-то из стёртых воспоминаний отдавала пульсирующей болью в висках.

_«Если ты хоть как-то любишь меня, ты вернёшься»_

_«Умирай с кем угодно после, но не оставляй меня!»_

Он помнил, что каждый раз возвращался за ней: обманывал собственную смерть на дне озера и убивал себя на протяжении нескольких миллиардов лет. Он помнил, что её звали Клара и ради неё он шел на невозможное – как и она ради него.

Жалко, подумал он, очень жалко. Вероятно, Клара значила очень многое для него. Наверно, была веская причина идти за ней в Ад и обманывать саму смерть. Может, он её любил.

Клара, Клара, Клара, Клара.

Доктор?

Доктор!

В его голове начинаются раздаваться голоса всех, кто был так ему важен, голос каждого спутника, зовущий его куда-то, заставляющий очнуться. Он слышит, как его зовёт его собственный голос, и понимает, что это должна была быть Клара. Если бы он помнил, как она звучит, он бы держался за это воспоминание до последнего.

Щекочущее ощущение в его ладонях переходит куда-то в грудь и он резко поднимается, пытаясь вернуть дыхание.

— Сонтаранцы пытаются изменить ход человеческой истории! Я не хочу уходить. Когда Доктор…Когда Доктор был мной. Когда Доктор был…мной. 

Началось.

Он устал, он так устал. Если сейчас случится то, что может случиться, ему опять придётся проходить весь путь заново. Привязываться, терять, скорбеть, и опять перерождаться.

— Нет, нет, нет!

Доктор не хочет больше никого терять. 

На секунду он вспоминает слова той необычной официантки из необычного кафе посреди Невады.

_«Ты говорил, воспоминания становятся историями, когда мы их забываем. Возможно, некоторые превращаются в песни?»_

Он вспоминает ту самую песню, которую на автомате играет, когда теряется в мыслях. Он забывает. 

Доктор устал.

Когда ТАРДИС издаёт звук приземления, принимается главное решение.

— …Я не хочу опять меняться. Хватит! Я не могу постоянно становиться кем-то другим.


End file.
